


Antidoto al mio veleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, fanon ship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Luna/Severus.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Primo vero incontro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 1. Occhi negli occhi.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Diary of Jane; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ftomn0bQYOs&list=RDy7CuNfVq790&index=25.

Cap.1 Primo vero incontro

Piton si avvicinò a Luna, socchiuse gli occhi, notando i rapanelli alle orecchie e la collana a forma di tappi di bottiglia.

< Un’altra studentessa stramba. Vedendo il cognome non avrebbe dovuto stupirmi > pensò, con espressione accigliata.

“Signorina Lovegood, come sta andando la sua posizione?” disse con tono unticcio.

Luna gli sorrise solare.

Severus arrossì, mentre la ragazza lo guardava fisso negli occhi.

< Nessuno dei miei studenti ha mai avuto il coraggio di guardarmi occhi negli occhi. Almeno non così piccoli, e senza nessun intento di sfida > pensò. Si sporse e annusò la pozione.

“Ottimo colore. Quasi finita. Ottimo” si complimentò.

[104].


	2. Cap.2 Occhi luminosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 7. Occhi che brillano.

Cap.2 Occhi luminosi

Luna fischiettava saltellando, ad ogni balzo i suoi capelli biondi ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Severus camminava nella direzione contraria, lo sguardo basso, e un libro in mano, l’indice sottile infilato al suo interno.

Lovegood lo superò saltellando.

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Signorina Lovegood, sono lieto lei non corra nei corridoi come gli altri della sua sventurata Casa, ma faccia meno rumore” la richiamò.

Luna gli rivolse un sorriso.

Severus s’irrigidì.

< I suoi occhi continuano a brillare. Nonostante stia crescendo, continuano ad essere due acquemarine luminose > pensò.

“Certo, professore” cinguettò Luna. Si allontanò senza fischiare, continuando a saltellare.

[100].


	3. Cap3. Corvonero

Cap3. Corvonero

Piton sospirò affranto.

“I Corvonero hanno sempre la testa fra le nuvole. Scorrazzano correndo di qua e di là nel tentativo di nascondersi in qualche anfratto a studiare.

Certo, non sono chiassosi come i Grifondoro, però mi fanno impazzire. Un tempo erano i più garbati e silenziosi” si lamentò.

< Nonostante si sentano superiori, non sono comunque superbi come quelli della mia casata. Anche se questo non lo ammetterò mai > rifletté.

Minerva annuì.

“Ammetto che un tempo i Corvonero erano tutti simili alla Granger quando è lontana da cattive influenze. Ora, invece, c’è gente come Lovegood” si lamentò.

Piton pensò: < Lei non mi dispiace affatto >.

[108].


	4. Cap.4 Diversità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld36P9A9H20; Elfen Lied - Lilium (Gingertail Cover).  
Partecipa a PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #1 di LandediFandom.  
Prompt: F1) Immagine Link: https://i.imgur.com/DpsmV7M.png  
Personaggi: SeverusPiton/LunaLovegood  
Fandom: Harry Potter

Cap.4 Diversità

Severus osservò Luna inginocchiata vicino ad un albero.

“Posso sapere cosa sta facendo, signorina Lovegood?” domandò.

Luna si spostò, facendo vedere una casetta chef stava costruendo. Era leggermente storta, aveva le finestre in punti insoliti e il tetto era più lungo da una parte rispetto all’altra.

“Costruivo un piccolo rifugio” spiegò.

Piton schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Suppongo per una delle tante creature che vede soltanto lei” disse secco.

Luna abbassò lo sguardo.

“Alle volte è triste vedere un mondo diverso da quello degli altri”. Serrò un pugno. “Però così posso aiutare quelle creature che altrimenti verrebbero ignorate”.

“Mi scusi. Sono stato indelicato” si scusò il professore.

[107].


End file.
